Second Chances
by EriiNess
Summary: "Creo que siempre lo supe, en algún lugar de mi alma estaba segura de que no podía ser real. Y no me equivocaba. El problema fue que no lo quise aceptar, prefería cerrar mis ojos y caer en la más cruel de las cegueras. ¿Y qué fue lo que conseguí?" OS


Second Chances

Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad para Amar

Prólogo

Tantos años de mentira, tantos años de fingir algo que no existía y al fin todo terminó.

Creo que siempre lo supe, en algún lugar de mi alma estaba segura de que no podía ser real. Y no me equivocaba. El problema fue que no lo quise aceptar, prefería cerrar mis ojos y caer en la más cruel de las cegueras. ¿Y qué fue lo que conseguí? Prolongar mi sufrimiento. Cada beso fue un puñal, cada abrazo se convirtió en cadenas que me aprisionarían eternamente.

Ya pasó un año y aún no puedo olvidarlo. Sigo siendo esclava de su recuerdo.

-Renesmee, ¿ya despertaste?- mamá se asomó por la puerta entreabierta.

-Si… Ya bajo mamá, espera que me cambie de ropa.

-Bueno cariño, apúrate.

Ni bien mamá desapareció tiré las frazadas a un costado, dejando al descubierto el álbum de fotos que hasta hace poco había estado mirando. Estuve toda la noche abrazada a él, como desde ese día…

Me puse de pie de un salto y guardé el álbum en mi armario.

-Otro día más Nessie… Uno más en el calendario, igual que ayer, igual que mañana- dije para mí misma.

Practiqué mi mejor sonrisa frente al espejo mientras cepillaba mi cabello y ultimaba los detalles de mi vestimenta. Papá podría darse cuenta de lo que me sucedía, al igual que tío Jas, pero el resto no tenía por qué enterarse de mi dolor. No tenían por qué saber que la herida aún escocía en mi corazón.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente. Desde que él ya no formaba parte de mi vida ya no me quedaban ganas de continuar, pero debía hacerlo por quienes verdaderamente me querían.

-¡Buenos días sobrinita! ¿Iremos de compras hoy?- preguntó tía Alice dando pequeños saltitos en el lugar.

-Otro día tía, no estoy de humor.

-¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Hace una semana que vienes usando la misma excusa. ¿A caso no te gusta salir conmigo?- inquirió haciendo pucheros.

-No es eso, sabes que te adoro. Pero hoy planeaba ir a la playa- Renesmee, tú si que la haces bien. No podía haber elegido un peor lugar que la Push.

-¿Estás segura nena?- mamá se acercó un tanto angustiada a mí. Todos a mi alrededor me miraron incrédulos, esperando mi respuesta.

-Si ma… Hace mucho que no voy. Me hará bien un poco de aire puro- si, te hará bárbaro. Un año evitando ese lugar para no morir de la tristeza y digo que necesito aire puro… Sin dudas, una genia.

-Como quieras nena, hazlo si es lo que necesitas.

-Dudo que sea buena idea…

-Estoy de acuerdo con Edward. No vaya a ser que se encuentre con alguno de los pulgosos.

-Tía Rose… Evita llamarlos de ese modo.

-No se cómo todavía los respetas Nessie- dijo echando sus rubios cabellos hacia su espalda. Omití ese comentario.

-Toma Ness, tu desayuno- Esme me alcanzó amablemente una taza de café y unos hotcakes.

-Gracias abuela.

Tomé asiento a la mesa y me dispuse a desayunar por más pocas ganas que tuviera. Papá me miraba con atención desde su lugar, atravesándome con la mirada. En ese momento lo que más deseaba era que él no pudiera leer mi mente. Pero no, yo era como un libro abierto.

Terminé mi desayuno lo más rápido que pude. Necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba evitar las constantes miradas de todos y, sobre todo, necesitaba tener un poco de privacidad. Además ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa ante el fallido intento de tío Jas de hacerme sentir mejor.

-¿Te vas ahora Ness?- preguntó papá. Bendita sea mi suerte.

-No se para qué lo preguntas si ya lo sabes.

-¿Quieres que te preste mi auto? Se que te encanta conducirlo- dijo Alice.

-Prefiero ir por mis propios medios.

-No quiero que estés mucho tiempo allí sola Nessie, así que regresa pronto.

-Como digas… Pero, en serio, ¿qué podría pasarme?- lo peor ya lo había vivido y a la muerte ya la había enfrentado.

-No me causan gracia tus pensamientos Renesmee…

-Pues no los veas- repliqué. –Por algo son solo pensamientos.

-Si dejaras de chillarlos mentalmente me sería más sencillo concentrarme en otras cosas.

-Eres imposible papá.

Me levanté y, sin más, salí de la casa rumbo a la Push, el lugar donde siempre me había sentido segura hasta hace un año atrás.

Esa tarde fría de noviembre había sido el comienzo de mi suplicio. El destino me había deparado algo que nunca hubiera imaginado… O, mejor dicho, que nunca hubiera querido imaginar. Esa tarde de otoño supe lo que significaba sufrir por amor. Esa tarde supe lo que era que te rompieran el corazón en cientos de minúsculos pedacitos.

Desde ese día hasta hoy rompí cualquier tipo de contacto con los chicos de la manada. El único con quien me había visto en un par de ocasiones fue con Seth, ya que era quien mejor se llevaba con papá. Además era el encargado de transmitirle el paradero de… Jacob.

Una lágrima restalló en mi rostro de tan solo recordar su nombre. Nunca podría superarlo, lo llevaría marcado a fuego en mi piel por el resto de mi existencia. Había prometido amarme por siempre y, aún así, me había dejado. Me abandonó a mi suerte sabiendo que yo no podría seguir sin él a mi lado.

Llegué pocos minutos después de salir de casa. A decir verdad ni siquiera supe cómo. Había estado en una total y profunda inconciencia desde que puse un pie en el bosque.

Era un día gris, con un cielo encapotado cuyas nubes aprisionaban a uno contra el suelo. Era un fiel reflejo de mi estado de ánimo.

Las olas llegaban mansas a la orilla, habían gastado toda su energía peleando inútilmente contra las rocas que se encontraban a pocos metros atrás. Que vana existencia que tenían en ese ir y venir constante, en ese fluir rítmico e hipnotizante.

Me senté sobre la arena húmeda y abracé mis piernas apretándolas a mi pecho. No tenía nada que hacer allí, ya nada me ataba a aquellas tierras.

-Callada en la playa te lloro en silencio otra vez…-comencé a cantar suavemente, para un público inexistente.

Y, como era de esperar, las lágrimas surgieron. Brotaron silenciosas de mis ojos, cayendo por mi rostro en un zigzag desacompasado.

-¿Renesmee?- preguntó una voz familiar a mis espaldas. Enjugué mis lágrimas rápidamente y rogué por que mis ojos no me delataran.

-Hola Seth- dije simulando un ápice de alegría falsa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió, dudando entre sentarse a mi lado o quedarse donde estaba.

-No lo se, de verás no lo se- admití.

-¿Te molesta si me quedo contigo?

-Claro que no- al menos eso evitaría que siguiera llorando como una magdalena. Además Seth me agradaba mucho y sería bueno tenerlo de compañía.

-¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veía- preguntó mientras se acomodaba junto a mí. Su cuerpo exhalaba un calor demasiado reconfortante pero a la vez doloroso.

-Igual que siempre a decir verdad… ¿Y tú?

-Dentro de lo que se puede ando bastante bien.

-Ibas a casa de los Black, ¿no?

-Si… Pero no creo que a Billy le importe si me retraso un poco.

-¿Tienes novedades de Jake?

-No mucho, ya casi no hablamos. En serio Nessie, ese chico es todo un caso. Será mi hermano pero a veces me dan ganas de golpearlo al muy inteligente. Yo no entiendo qué rayos hace.

-Yo tampoco- dije afligida.

-Lo siento, no debería hablarte de él.

-No te preocupes… Algún día tendré que aceptar que él se fue.

-Yo no se por qué lo hizo Nessie… Nunca quiso decirme nada sobre eso, prefiere evitar a toda costa el tema.

-Ya qué importan las razones… Que sea feliz, esté donde esté.

-¿Y tú?

-Y yo bien gracias- dije irónica. –Pero bueno, no puedo obligarlo a quedarse conmigo si no me ama… Es como dicen, el amor sin elección carece de sentido.

-Eres fuerte Ness, de verás lo eres… Mereces encontrar a alguien que te quiera como es debido.

-Ni modo, creo que el destino no quiere que eso suceda.

-Uno nunca sabe… Podrías sorprenderte.

-A estas alturas ya nada me sorprende…- dije con expresión seria. Hablaba como una anciana amargada.

-Te estás pareciendo a mi hermana… ¡Y ya tengo bastante con ella Nessie!- comentó intentando mejorar mi humor.

-Ahora la entiendo Seth… Ahora la entiendo.

-Ya, mejor cambiemos de tema, esto no te hace bien.

-¿Cómo están todos los chicos?

-Bien… No cambian- dijo sonriendo. –Sam y Emily ya parecen marido y mujer, Quil sigue embobado con Claire… Todo sigue igual.

-¿Y qué es de tu vida?

-Estoy más solo que un perro.

-¡Creí que eras un lobo!- exclamé riendo. Por primera vez lo hacía de verdad desde que Jacob se había marchado.

-¡Nessie!- rió y me dio un débil codazo.

-Así que ambos estamos desocupados y sin nadie en la mira.

-Oye, yo no dije que no me hubiera fijado en nadie.

-Oh- me mordí el labio inferior y lo miré a los ojos. -¿Y podría saberse quién es? ¡Prometo no decir nada!- dije y sonreí.

-Mira, solo te diré que ese alguien no está interesado en mí, así que es inútil.

-¿Hablaste con ella?

-No.

-¿Y entonces? No te des por vencido antes de pelear Seth.

-Siempre encuentras las palabras justas, ¿no?

-Para todos menos para mí según parece.

-Si la vida te da limones, has limonada.

-El problema es que me los tiró todos por la cabeza- gruñí irónica.

-¡Bienvenida al club! A mi ya me dejaron knock out.

-Ni modo, somos tal para cual… Bueno Seth, ya tengo que irme. Papá quería que regresara temprano a casa.

-Promete que nos veremos más seguido a partir de ahora- dijo sosteniendo mis manos entre las suyas.

-Lo prometo- asentí sinceramente. Quizás este sería el modo de volver a retomar mi vida, que había estado en una larga pausa.

-¿Qué tal si paso a buscarte mañana por tu casa? Digo, si tú quieres…

-Mmm… Claro, ¿por qué no? ¿A qué hora?

-¿Te parece bien a las tres?

-A esa hora te esperaré Seth. Adiós.

-Adiós Nessie. Cuídate.

-Tú también. Saluda a todos de mi parte.

Caminé a paso humano hasta adentrarme en el bosque, donde imprimí un poco más de velocidad a mi andar.

Papá y mamá me esperaban en el jardín trasero. Ni bien me vieron llegar dejaron de hablar y se acercaron a mí con una expresión que me dejó un tanto confundida.

-¿Alice?- pregunté.

-Seth…- dijo papá.

-Debemos hablar cariño.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo de malo en que vaya a salir con él? Es solo mi amigo- objeté ofuscada. Es cierto, adoraba a mis padres con todas mis fuerzas, pero a veces me sofocaban con tantos cuidados. Aún así no podía quejarme, ellos me habían dado todo, eran mi guía y mi ejemplo a seguir.

-No, no hay nada de malo Ness- mamá le echó una mirada a Ed, quien asintió automáticamente. Era obvio que me estaba perdiendo de un detalle importante.

-¿Podrían hablar de una vez?

-¿Crees estar lista para salir con Seth?- preguntó papá seriamente.

-Mira hija… Sabemos que aún estás mal por Jake y… Que hayas aceptado la invitación de Seth… Nos preocupa lo que pueda llegar a pasar amor.

-Renesmee, no queremos verte mal…

-Papá, mamá…- comencé a decir, mirándolos con expresión indiferente. –Es solo una salida. Jacob, quiera o no quiera, es mi pasado y debo olvidarlo. Y creo que salir de esta coraza que yo misma me cree es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

-Nena, sabes que cuentas con nosotros y con toda tu familia para lo que necesites y que te apoyaremos siempre- dijo mamá para luego estrecharme fuertemente en sus brazos.

Me acerqué a papá y coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas, igual que siempre lo había hecho cada vez que quería transmitirle algo.

-Todo irá bien- le susurré luego de que viera las imágenes de lo que hoy había sucedido con Seth. Él solo asintió y me dejó ir.

Subí las escaleras a paso veloz para poder encerrarme en mi cuarto. Necesitaba pensar luego de esta charlita que Bella y Ed me habían dado. Si lo hacían es porque tía Alice había visto algo y no precisamente cualquier cosa…

Recordé lo que Seth me había dicho esta mañana en la playa y relacioné todo con gran facilidad. A decir verdad, las conclusiones eran bastante obvias como para tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo para llegar a ellas, pero… Era imposible. Para Seth yo siempre fui como su hermanita menor, fui la pequeña a la que tenía que cuidar y proteger. Y, de ahí al amor… Había más que un gran paso. Y, suponiendo que esto fuera así, que él me quisiera como algo más que su hermana… ¿Sería capaz de aceptarlo?

La pregunta resonó en mi mente alborotando cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, dejándome completamente en blanco.

Ya había pasado un año…

-¿Renesmee? Llamando al planeta Tierra… ¿Me escuchas?- tía Alice no dejaba de hacer aspavientos frente a mí. Parecía una loca recién salida del manicomio, al borde de un ataque o crisis nerviosa.

-Calma Alice que estoy aquí, no hace falta que grites.

-Hace cinco minutos que estoy frente a ti y no había caso, ni me mirabas- chilló el duendecillo cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento tía, es que… Bueno, tú eres la que sabe, ni falta hace que te explique nada.

-¿Quieres ver lo que te vas a poner?- preguntó casi saltando, con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro.

-A ver…

Corrió a velocidad vampírica para volver pocos segundos después con una percha en la mano. De ella colgaba un precioso vestido azul sin mangas con un delicado moño en la cintura.

-¿No te encanta?- inquirió saltando de un lado al otro para luego tomar mi mano y, literalmente, arrancarme de la cama. -¡Pruébatelo, pruébatelo!

-Pero si ya sabes cómo me va a quedar…

-¡Nessie!- volvió a hacer pucheros con su típica cara de borrego a punto de ser degollado. Esa que yo misma había aprendido de ella y que tan buenos resultados me daba.

-Dámelo.

-Aquí tienes los zapatos Ness- dijo alcanzándome unas chatitas negras de charol que combinaban a la perfección con el vestido.

-Ya, date la vuelta así me cambio.

Me saqué la ropa con prisa y la tiré sobre mi cama. Tomé el vestido y me lo puse junto con los zapatos.

-¡Listo!- exclamé.

-Es… Es… ¡Es igual a como te había visto! Pareces una hermosa muñequita de porcelana- dijo emocionada. Si hubiera podido llorar, seguro lo estaría haciendo.

-No vaya a ser que Seth tenga miedo a romperme- bromeé.

-Ay, ese chucho quedará prendado de ti ni bien te vea.

-Alice…- la miré perpleja. No debería haber dicho eso.

-Lo siento Ness, se me escapó- me miró un tanto compungida y volvió a sonreír. –Se me olvidaba que aún no pasó.

-No digas más…

-¿A caso no quieres saber?

-Temo que pueda quedar peor de lo que ya estoy si me lo dices. Así que mejor paso sin ver.

-Como quieras nena. Pero… Todo saldrá bien- me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Esta mujer quería que tuviera un ataque o algo parecido. Se ve que no se acordaba que aún era medio humana y que las cosas de este estilo realmente me afectaban.

Volví a ponerme ropa de estar en casa –que, obviamente, parecía sacada de un catálogo de moda europea… Y no me cabían dudas de que era así- y me acomodé en mi cama. El día de hoy me había dejado exhausta anímica y mentalmente. No importaba que fuera temprano para dormir, lo necesitaba.

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por una ola de sueño demoledora. Poco después caí irremediablemente dormida…

Las imágenes se arremolinaban en mi mente hasta formar una especie de collage indescifrable. Jacob, Seth, mi niñez, mis padres, mi primer beso, el adiós y… ¿Un nuevo comienzo?

Me revolví incómoda sobre las frazadas, golpeando mi almohada inconcientemente. Tenía mis manos apretadas, formando puños y marcando mis nudillos como pequeños montículos filosos. Mi mandíbula estaba completamente tensa. No pude más que abrir mis ojos resignada y mirar el claro cielo raso. Hasta ahora me daba cuenta que la funda de mi almohada estaba empapada.

Me volteé y miré el reloj que había en mi mesita de luz, que marcaba las dos de la madrugada. No se escuchaba ni el más mínimo sonido, ni siquiera alguno proveniente del bosque.

Me levanté silenciosamente para no llamar la atención de mi familia, tomé mi móvil y me coloqué junto a la ventana, que abrí cuidadosamente. Una suave brisa impregnada de aroma a pino me alborotó mi cabello, que reposaba sobre mi pecho. La noche estaba demasiado tranquila, sin una sola nube en el cielo, dejando ver cientos de puntitos luminosos que titilaban a un ritmo constante, casi danzarín. Generalmente, cuando todo se encontraba tan pacífico, sobrevenía la tormenta.

Revisé mis mensajes y me encontré con uno de Seth. Lo había mandado a las once de la noche. _"Que descanses Nessie. Me encantó volver a verte hoy. Te quiero, hasta mañana"_.

Tiré el teléfono a mi cama, con una mezcla de disgusto y una sensación que no pude reconocer. Yo no sabía si esto era precisamente bueno o malo. Quizás podría ser mi vía de escape final, mi lucero en medio de la oscuridad…

Desperté temprano en la mañana luego de una noche agitada. Mis padres, tíos y abuelos estaban abajo, como siempre, esperando a salir de caza.

Mamá se quedó conmigo en el bosque cercano a casa. Más tarde se uniría con los demás en Goat Rocks.

Las horas se me hicieron eternas hasta que llegó el momento de alistarme para mi cita con Seth. Mamá quiso ofrecerme su ayuda pero me negué rotundamente, alegando que tenía que ir con papá que la estaba esperando. Después de una efusiva despedida –en serio, podía ser exagerada en ocasiones- partió hacia Goat Rocks, dejándome sola en casa.

Tomé una ducha rápida, me vestí con lo que tía Alice había preparado especialmente para mí y arreglé mi cabello en una trenza. Faltaban solo quince minutos para que Seth pasara a buscarme, por lo que bajé a la sala de estar y me senté en el sofá a ver televisión, aunque realmente no le presté ni la más mínima atención.

Seth llegó a la hora acordada. Traía una rosa blanca con él, mi flor favorita.

-Para ti Ness… Se que te encantan.

-Gracias, no debías haberte molestado- dije y besé su mejilla. Me sentía demasiado rara en esta situación.

-No es nada. ¿Y Ed y Bells?

-Se fueron todos de caza. Yo me quedé por los alrededores y con suerte atrapé un venado- Seth estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, esperándome mientras dejaba la rosa en agua. –Listo, ya podemos irnos.

-Ya debes saberlo todo- suspiró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, acercándose a mí. Su mirada descansó sobre la mía por unos segundos y luego la agachó, avergonzado. Esto me pilló totalmente desprevenida, no esperaba que dijera algo así.

-Eso creo… Alice no puede guardarse nada para sí misma.

-Aún no se bien cómo sucedió… Fue unos meses antes de que Jacob se fuera. Empecé a darme cuenta que ya no eras como mi hermanita menor. Lo que sentía era mucho más, necesitaba tenerte junto a mí… Quería ser yo el único que te cuidara, el único que te… Amara. Pero claro, tú solo tenías ojos para Jake. Y después vino su partida inexplicable. Era terrible para mí verte como estabas, destrozada y yo, por mi parte, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo… Sabía que no sentías lo mismo por mí así que no me arriesgué a decírtelo. Prefería tenerte al menos como amiga que separarme de ti si te decía la verdad.

-Yo… No se qué decir. Aún siento la pérdida de Jake, no puedo negarlo. Pero… En algún momento deberé decirle adiós- mi voz se volvió apagada, casi inaudible.

-Déjame amarte como te mereces Ness, déjame demostrarte lo que siento por ti- tomó un mechón de cabello que se había soltado de mi trenza y lo acomodó detrás de mi oreja. Su otra mano se acomodó en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia sí.

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Una pequeña corriente me recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, haciendo que me estremeciera. No podía creer lo que estaba por hacer.

Seth posó sus labios sobre los míos de manera delicada. Sus besos eran muy distintos a los de Jacob. Lo hacía con cuidado, casi podría decirse que con cautela o miedo.

Pasaron los minutos y aún seguíamos juntos, sus manos acariciando mi espalda suavemente, las mías sobre su cuello, asiéndolo contra mí. Su cuerpo quemaba sobre el mío y su piel ardiente se fundía con la tibieza de la mía.

-Siempre estaré contigo- susurró casi ronco, apoyando su frente en la mía.

Dos años después…

Aún sigo recordando el día en que me confesó su amor, el día de nuestro primer beso. Desde ese día, Seth y yo fuimos inseparables. Se convirtió en mi compañero incondicional, en mi protector, en mi ángel de la guarda. Se convirtió en mi salvador.

Con el paso del tiempo dejé de verlo como mi mejor amigo y comencé a amarlo, no como él lo hacía, pero sin dudas que lo amaba profundamente.

Hace un mes nos comprometimos y ya se están haciendo los preparativos para la boda. Papá y mamá, a pesar de las diferencias, lo adoran. Saben lo que el hizo por mí y ese era motivo suficiente para quererlo.

Debo admitir que, de vez en cuando, vuelvo a pensar en Jake. Vuelvo a sentir ese amor irrefrenable y ese dolor abismal. Pero ya no es lo mismo. Ahora tenía a Seth a mi lado, quien lograba hacerme salir adelante, quien lograba hacerme feliz. Se que no sería igual, pero había algo de lo que estaba más segura aún: había encontrado mi segunda chance de _amar._


End file.
